


Echo

by asdash



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Lucifer's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdash/pseuds/asdash
Summary: A short draft about feelings and a certain demon
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Echo

Echoes of your voice resonate through the room. It’s been a month since your departure, yet I yearn for your presence as if you’d been gone for centuries.

What a nuisance, this feeling. Fucking nuisance.

I stand up and walk to the vinyl player to put the needle back on the record. Music starts playing, your words haunt my head no more. 

I see you everywhere I look, I miss you at the dinner table, I am so fucking infatuated with you it’s interfering with my work. I fell in love with an exchange student. What a cliché manga story.

What a romantic manga story. Damn, human. It seems you own me, after all.

I lean back into my leather chair, watching the fireplace. Suddenly, the flame burns brighter, then it settles again.

_“Lucifer...”_

I hear you again.

_“Lucifer, I’ve missed you.”_

“Silence, apparition.”

My voice resonates through the room. You fall silent for a moment.

_“Apparition? But I’m right here.”_

I close my eyes, ignoring that. I must be going mad.

“If this is one of you punks playing a freaking prank, you’re dead.”

I hear footsteps.

Two familiar arms reach me from behind, wrapping around my neck. I open my eyes in awe.

“It can’t be...”

Your lips press against me.

I stopped breathing.


End file.
